1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a process for preparing hydrocarbyl- and silahydrocarbyl dihydrocarbylamides of selected transition metals.
2. Prior Art
Burger and Neese, J. Organometal. Chem. 20, 129 (1969) disclose tris(dialkylamino)hydrocarbyltitanium compounds obtained by a different process which reacts the bromides of titanium, i.e., (R.sub.2 N).sub.3 TiBr, with organolithium and Grignard reagents.
Frohlich and Keiser, Z. Chem., 15, 30 (1975) disclose the preparation of dibenzylzirconium bis(diphenylamide) by the reaction of tetrabenzylzirconium with diphenylamine. The other product is toluene.
Belgian Patent 661,389 published Sept. 20, 1965, discloses certain organometal compounds containing titanium or zirconium, e.g. hydrocarbyltitanium dialkylamides, produced by an undisclosed process.